Villa de Vasconcellos
__FORCETOC__ Thanks André Lobineau’s knowledge of the Knights Templar’s ancient history, he is able to identify the coat of arms wore by the Knight illustrated on the manuscript. The knight is Spanish. The writing on the shield, the reference to Ave Maria. He's a member of the des Vasconcellos family - from the Costa Cálida, Murcia. They're not mentioned after the fifteenth century. The spotlight of history moved on. The Templars ceased to exist centuries ago and as for the de Vasconcellos, the line dies with the Countess de Vasconcellos. The Ville consists on the midcentury main house, the old house’s courtyard and the mausoleum. It used to be a fortified Ville (see in Trivia). The mausoleum is the only structure on the estate contemporary with the Templars. It was constructed in the thirteenth century as the final resting place for the de Vasconcellos’ Templars. Vasconcellos’ Templars It all began at the time of the dissolution of the Templars. Don Carlos had already left their ranks to become a scholar. The bishop (See in Trivia) envied their lands and determined to use the Papal edict as an excuse to destroy them. Don Carlos (One of the Countess ancestors) was on one of his scholarly journeys when the Inquisition arrived. When Don Carlos returned it was to find his loyal manservant slain and his children gone. The bishop denied all knowledge of the children's disappearance. But witnesses had seen his men kill the servant who had been charged to protect them. Don Carlos swore he'd find his children even if he had to go to the edge of the world. He put on his armor and took up his sword and shield and rode out alone. He was never seen again. Later in the story, it is discovered that the children were in fact hidden by the manservant before the Inquisition came. Because no one knew this, they were left hidden in a secret room inside a well located in the old house's courtyard until now. Thanks to George Stobbart, the Countess can finally be happy again knowing where the last resting place of her ancestors is. Trivia *In post-Roman times a villa referred to a self-sufficient, usually fortified farmstead. It was economically as self-sufficient as a village and its inhabitants, who might be legally tied to it as serfs were villeins. *'Bishop': A senior member of the Christian clergy, usually in charge of a diocese and empowered to confer holy orders. *Don Carlos' last resting place is located inside the Montfauçon Church. *Once George goes through the well, He finds himself in front of a stone carved door with the face of a lion. If he doesn't move quick enough, he'll be crashed by it. This is called the “Death Scene” and there are a few of them along all the game. In the original game, if you didn’t save near the scene it gaves you the option to recover a save file if you have one. In the remastered version you just click continue and you are moments before the death. *The name Vasconcellos is anglicized even amongst the native Spaniards to vass-cun-chell-lows. It should be pronounced vass-cun-say-yows. The word villa should also be pronounced vee-yuh. Gallery Marsella 3.png|Ville des Vasconcellos, Main House Marsella 4.png|House's entrance hall Marsella 5.png|The Countess, George Stobbart and Lopez Marsella 7.png|The Mausoleum Marsella 6.png|Inside the mausoleum Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Villa de Vasconcellos, Spain Category:Costa Cálida, Spain Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Death Scene